An electrolysis cell is a container containing an electrolyte through which an externally generated electric current is passed via a system of electrodes (e.g., an anode and cathode) in order to change the composition of a material. For example, an aluminum compound (e.g., Al2O3) may be decomposed into pure aluminum metal (Al) via an electrolysis cell. After the metal is produced, it is generally removed from the cell via a crucible and vacuum suction system.